


A Lover's Face

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Devon relearns a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's Face

Her chin stayed tucked into her chest as she pulled her clothes back into their neat and tidy order, diamond wedding band glinting in the lamp light.

Devon hadn’t learned much since Sunnydale but he’d learned that married women usually weren’t worth it. There was husband-shaped baggage and the possibility of a seriously messy end. He was a rock star, not bullet proof.

Still, there’d been something about her in the bar that’d had him agreeing to meet her in her shabby hotel room.

Now, the shame was rolling off of her instead of the desperation and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

So he wanted to know and he was just testy enough to ask, “Why would a woman like you cheat if you were only going to regret it in the morning?”

He didn’t think she would answer, so he was a little surprised when she looked at him over shoulder, eyes swimming, and said, “I just wanted to be with someone that didn’t have his face.”

“Your husband’s?” Devon asked.

“No,” she said, then laughed despondently. “And yes.”

She started to cry into her hands and Devon hurried to get dressed. There were issues here and none of them would be solved by his sexual aptitude.  
 


End file.
